


DROWN IN YOU

by IOMOI



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 16:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IOMOI/pseuds/IOMOI





	DROWN IN YOU

0

制服外套没有规矩的穿好，松散地套着。袖子被卷起，安稳待在手臂上。半边脸上有创可贴，嘴角挂着显眼的瘀伤。没有扣好的衬衫因为宽大而扯出了过多的褶皱，遮不住锁骨和另一部分正在愈合的伤口。  
如果没记错，他的名字是叫宝生永梦？  
刚才原本已经为了不惹上麻烦尽量避开，结果没想到自己反倒成了目标。  
不动声色地打量着堵住他去路的人，帕拉德心里突然起了一点不知从何而来的恶趣味。他该怎么办呢？是该睁大眼睛惊恐地看着这些人然后瑟瑟发抖地求饶吗？还是仅仅表现出作为一个乖孩子的无知呢？

“请问有什么事吗？”  
说话的时候语气温和，表情诚恳，就好像他真的不知道对方要做什么一样。

暂时无人回答帕拉德的问题，而且如果忽略掉其他因素的话，这么几个看上去多少还是有些唬人的，但是他除了静静站在原地，根本没有什么特别的反应。  
“这个时候乖乖交钱的话就会被放走哦。”  
面前这一位的头发没有刻意做过什么乱七八糟的烫染，只是自然的黑色，发丝乖顺的趴着，再加上那张足够好看的脸，笑起来让人觉得他似乎不是在做什么坏事，而是在问人家有没有好好吃饭。  
这可真是…  
帕拉德心里有笑意，但是脸上一点动静都无，他甚至将眼睛睁大了一些，轻轻缩起身体，试图让自己看上去是害怕的。然后他拿出钱包，直接把里面的全部现金交了出去。

从别人的表情里找到了点惊讶，但帕拉德不在乎，这个时候他的语气还带上了一点战战兢兢的意思，小心翼翼地问永梦：“我可以走了吗？”  
永梦点了点头，其他人随之让开了一条路。假装没看见永梦一脸滋味不知的表情，帕拉德快速从他们中间走了过去，就好像自己是落荒而逃。

出了小巷，帕拉德的手扶上靠着墙的自行车，还是没能忍住，低头笑了一声。  
宝生永梦。他默念了一遍那个人的名字。好像是宝生家的小少爷？  
太过微妙了，那样的表情。眉头轻微的蹙起，嘴角也垂了下去，原本脸侧有些翘起的头发都好像软了一截。就像一只想要戏耍猎物却将其不小心放跑的猫。

幸好平日里需要上课，不用回到主宅，不然在那些长辈面前露出这样完全不严肃的表情可就糟糕了。抬起头的时候情绪已经收敛殆尽，帕拉德没有欣赏夕阳的闲情雅致，直接骑上车往公寓去。

永梦那边倒是完全相反，一脸扫兴，周围的人也不知道该说什么好。嘴里小声挤出一句不好玩，数了数手里的钱，然后塞给了旁边的人。  
“拿走吧，玩够了我会自己掏钱还他的。”  
打算好明天的事情，永梦就直接跟人道别，拨通电话叫来了车。

01

旧伤还没痊愈又添了新的。永梦今天一个人。手腕上细小的伤口处挤满了血，却又迟迟没落下来。制服上有被利器破开的痕迹，只是看样子使用者并不能熟练地使用那把刀，全都被他擦边躲开了。衣角上沾着被主人随意拍了拍因此没有完全脱落的泥屑，明显是在粗糙的地板上狠狠擦过才会出现。  
他好像从来都只找那种不好招惹的人。  
照旧掏出钱，帕拉德觉得为什么自己会被盯上这件事连深思的必要都没有。永梦在面对他的时候一点杀气都没透出来，那肯定和家世背景那些弯弯绕绕没关系。而平日里打架也完全是找那些同样的不良，乖学生他根本都懒得去看。  
突发奇想找上了一个被大多数人认识的所谓好学生，估计也只是想看看反应。是害怕呢，还是抵抗呢，或者是直接落荒而逃？他大概对此抱有期待。

“需要去医院吗。”  
向帕拉德伸出的手，不用细看就能知道表皮已经有些破了，微微透出一点红色。  
听到话的人动作顿了顿，倒是没什么过激的反应，接过了帕拉德递给的钱，然后脸上看着还挂着意味不明的笑容。  
“这种时候，你担心一下自己比较好吧？”  
没必要。帕拉德没有把这三个字说出口，也懒得去理永梦似有若无的挑衅。他知道对方肯定是有私人医生在家里等着的，刚才那句话根本就是废话，但是某些方面来说，乖孩子的角色他必须要扮演好。

永梦似乎是觉得眼前这个人不会再给出更多的反应了，直接干脆收好钱，拍了拍手转身就走。帕拉德却没有着急离开，眼神跟着慢慢远去的背影。可当永梦察觉到的时候他已经往相反的方向离开了。

02

外套被卷起挂在肩上，从口袋里摸出一根烟，在别人递过去的火上点燃。永梦身体半靠着墙，白色的衬衫上除了血色隐约可见之外没有多余的脏污。脸上的创可贴已经被撕掉，愈合的伤口暂时无法完全融入周围的皮肤。  
帕拉德的视线绕着那只捏着烟的手打转，心不在焉地准备掏钱。然后永梦就直接凑到了他面前，放在钱包里的手被抽了出来，从嘴里吹出的烟拍打在脸上。  
措不及防咳了一声的帕拉德眯着眼看见永梦满脸得逞，那双眼弯一分，就让他的心下坠一寸，直到对方再次抖落烟灰，把快要见底的一根纳入双唇中间，胸膛里跳动的那一团就彻底落在了一锅不知何时准备好的迷魂汤里。

原本只是下意识用来掩盖咳嗽的手此时也埋藏了帕拉德嘴角的弧度。  
到底谁是猎物，那个陷阱起初是经由谁的手布下的。不重要。  
帕拉德心情愉悦，甚至有把那根烟从永梦手里抽出然后让别的东西取而代之的想法。  
他肯定是要吻他的，但不是现在。他们不需要有他人在场。

把最后一点火掐灭，永梦踩着烟蒂又燃了一支，空余的手扯了扯难得被他打上的领带，然后拍了拍看似在发呆的帕拉德的脸。  
“除了有人找你麻烦之外我们基本就不会再见了哦，会不会稍微感到高兴呢，帕拉德？”  
他说话的时候唇角挂着似有若无的笑意，像是有什么风吹草动就会轻易破碎那样若即若离。  
有的是机会见面。帕拉德心里任由惊涛骇浪船底触礁，但脸色根本没什么变化，甚至都不开口说话，只让人听到从嗓子里挤出一声情绪不知的“嗯”。  
似乎是终于从他的油盐不进里找到了乐子，永梦笑得开心了一些，冲着他摆了摆手当做告别。

帕拉德开始计算宝生永梦这四个字的笔划，打算最后把他写进族谱。

03

站在人群里，帕拉德的身高优势能让他轻易看到处在中心的永梦的情况。  
心不在焉地回答了一声旁边靠过来的人提出的疑问，他根本都不知道谁开的口也不管是男是女是人是鬼，眼睛里全是那个灵活的身影。

永梦在面对他认为没有抵抗之力的人时，身上确没有一点杀气，血腥味都不沾，哪怕他身上就有别人和他自己混作一起的血。  
但是现在不一样，他如同闻到猎物气味然后撤去伪装的野兽，光是气势就强压了一头。轻而易举躲开对手的拳风，在另外的人反应过来时他已经更快地出手。这并不是专属于谁的行刑现场，前两个刚被他击中弱点瘫倒在地，后两个又冲了上来，让他卸了力气之后脸直接被带着撞在了地上，翻过来还能看到灰头土脸的滑稽样。  
眼见身后一把刀就要冲他而去，帕拉德刚要出声却被接下来的一幕堵住了嘴。永梦转身一脚将人直接踹了出去，发了狠用了劲，再一眨眼只能看见捂着心口蜷缩在地上痛苦呻吟的人，后还有静静躺在一边的刀。

“啧。”  
解决了一波，又来了一群，就像杀不尽灭不完的蝗虫。永梦眉头蹙起，心里稍作打算。他还存着点体力，但是没有必要鱼死网破，在这里交代了可不划算。  
琢磨着比较合适的路线，趁着外圈围观的人群似乎要渐渐散去的势头，他转头就跑。  
溜了。

而那些人虽然看见永梦跑走时楞了一下，却也迅速地追了上去。

跟屁虫吗这些人真是。  
绕了半天都没能成功甩掉那条不需要存在的尾巴，永梦小声嘀咕着，正要从一条看似是死路的黑暗小巷旁走过时却被人抓住手腕扯了进去。下意识抬手就要往人脸上来一拳，却被对方巧妙地化解了攻击。  
“嘘。”  
出声的人带着一种莫名其妙的迷惑性，永梦听话的屏气凝神，也没太在意他正被对方压在墙上，这个姿势让别人看见了估计会被认为是一对缩在角落卿卿我我的情侣。  
由远及近的脚步声夹杂着小声的咒骂，片刻之后就彻底消失，找不到踪影。永梦不免舒了一口气，要开口道谢的时候，他身上本来就穿得松松垮垮的校服瞬间被扯开，他还没来得及发作，胸口上的旧伤就被指腹擦过，说不清是疼痛还是别的什么感觉让他抖了抖，大脑卡了壳。

下一秒，一个吻伴随着湿而软的舌头贴上了颈窝处的伤口，可这还不是结束，对方好像完全不介意永梦的血和被汗水擦过的皮肤，就这么含着滑到了颈侧，然后动了牙，一阵疼痛和酥麻过后留下痕迹。还有手在腰上暧昧的摩擦，就算隔着一层缠着的纱布也让人腿软。  
“永梦很冷吗，为什么在抖？”  
“……废话！”看看你自己在做什么！  
耳边这个声音太熟悉了，永梦不知道自己已经因此放下了戒心，只想尽快从这种诡异的氛围里逃脱。

柔软的发丝贴上裸露的皮肤，轻轻蹭着像是在撒娇，可是没过一会儿肌肤就黏在了一起，永梦能感受到和自己相比显得有些凉的体温，还有属于另一个人的呼吸。  
耳朵被亲吻的感受和落在表皮上的吐息相比反倒没有那么明显了，永梦能捕捉到几乎全部来自帕拉德带给他的东西。  
“永梦。”  
声音有些哑，放低了，又轻，如同羽毛轻轻扫过，永梦的心跳猛地变快，想等待一句却没了下文。

被放开又整理好衣服这一系列举动出乎了永梦的意料，他不好说自己在期待什么，还被一瞬间闪过的念头逼得红了脸。  
走出小巷的时候那张看上去纯良无比的脸根本让人无力发作，永梦瞪了正冲着他笑的帕拉德一眼，赌气似的扯了扯那张帅脸，然后气冲冲地走了。  
帕拉德站在原地伸手摸了摸好像还有永梦体温残留的脸，感觉喉咙发干。

……

第二天正值周日，帕拉德回了主宅，永梦则是照常去了不良们的聚会。

没待在人群中间，永梦点了一根烟坐在旁边，听他们叽叽喳喳的谈天说地，关于异性，还有敌对的一方，偶尔还有几声抱怨，却也快速消失。  
原本只是偶尔答几句话，永梦原本以为一切还是会照常，可有人却跑到了他边上，问了一句：“老大，你脖子上怎么了？不像是伤啊。”

可怜见的，永梦需要反应时间。他被这句话突然点醒，就像一颗炸弹在脑子里被引爆。帕拉德的吻此刻就像重播了一遍，他的脸瞬间就红了，要开口回答却不知道怎么把话理顺。  
“这…这是……”  
“啊？”  
“是蚊子，对，是蚊子咬的……！”  
语气有些咬牙切齿，永梦是被羞的，问的人却以为他发火了，迅速道歉然后缩回了人群里。

耳根都有些烫，甚至隐隐抽痛起来。永梦无力的撑着桌子，手捂着脸，心跳如鼓，止不住地开始回想当时的一切。  
帕拉德明明隐匿在黑暗中，却无论如何都让人无法忽视他的存在。那双在皮肤上游走的手，每滑动一下就像是在点燃一小簇火，而吻是掌控引爆的力量，轻轻在外侧试探，却不直接入侵。还有一直洒在皮肤上的热息，就好像快要透过表皮渗进深处，带来轻微的压迫感。  
该死的。

04

被不同的人堵住去路的帕拉德开始反思自己。是不是演得太像了？所以导致不管是不是个人都会觉得他是个手无缚鸡之力的书呆子。  
这几个人是不知道他的身份，只听说他让永梦逮住的时候乖乖给了钱，这就打起了主意。那架势倒真的和流氓相差无二，再配上放在电视剧里活不过第二集的脸，这简直就是哪个脑子不太好的人写出的剧本。  
根本都没听人家在讲什么，帕拉德看似不太理解现状，还呆呆地偏了偏头，脸上的表情不知道是在笑还是什么，浑身上下懒散得就像自己面对着一个沙包。

而就在对方因为自己受到了忽略和轻视要挥拳上来的时候，帕拉德耳边闪过了可以称得上是锐利的风声。肉身被击打的声音沉闷又清晰，倒下的却不是目中无人的那一个。  
没有后撤一步，甚至连声色都未动，帕拉德整个人看上去极其无辜，比较像是被吓呆了，下一刻就会立马躲在来人身后的样子。他就维持着这样的表象盯着站在几个被打倒的人旁边的永梦，对方就在他的眼前，有些不满的嗤了一声，也不知道针对的目标是谁。  
“要被打的时候至少躲一下吧？”  
“我没反应过来。”  
睁着眼睛说瞎话是一个从小在虎蛇窝里长大的人必须具备的基本技能，帕拉德已经练就到炉火纯青。

三个人挣扎着起来的时候想再动手却又被揍了一顿，看着痛，却没有下死手。永梦脸上笑意轻松，说话也温温柔柔的像是在哄小孩子，却让人觉得无比违和。  
“想玩过家家可以找我，但是这个人不行，再对他出手就不会那么简单了哦？”  
“永梦是在对我告白吗，我……”接受。  
“给我闭嘴。”

永梦真凶。看着把人吓跑的永梦，帕拉德对于那些标准过头的反派台词充耳不闻，笑得无比灿烂。  
“不许笑。”  
哎呀。然后笑得更开心了。

……

因为父亲难得给放了假，不用回主宅做周课的帕拉德原本打算到处逛逛，说不定运气好还能遇上永梦，一起去游戏厅约约会什么的，这样比较符合他的设想。但是晃到太阳都沉下去一半了还是没遇到人，心里盘算着下次见面一定要和人要电话号码的帕拉德还是决定把身后跟了好久的老鼠处理一下。

虽然这个时候街上的人已经很少了，但说不定还会有加班的经过。没有贸然挑衅，帕拉德把他们全都引到了人迹罕至的隐蔽处。  
阴暗的角落里，老鼠们全都大胆地现了身，满脸写着找死，嘴里还大放厥词，可惜帕拉德从来没有耐心听无关的人讲话。  
打不死的小强才比较符合反派的设定嘛。真正的BOSS帕拉德如是想到。等到耳边的噪音停下的时候他才慢悠悠地开口，直接打断了那些人要冲上来的态势。  
“老实说…”  
“让你们随便去找人问问我是谁这种事情实在是没品，所以这种话我也懒得作为忠告说出来。不管对于什么生物，最有效的教育方式果然还是疼痛。”  
笑眯眯地说完，帕拉德的表情瞬间就变了，冷冰冰地看上去有些骇人。然后他冲那些摸不着头脑的家伙招了招手，示意他们发起攻击。

和永梦的以退为进不同，帕拉德被教授的从来都是先发制人，招招致命。他往后退了一步，给自己留足了空间，然后直接把冲在最前面那个人的头狠狠砸在了墙上，呜咽还没开头就被掐断了。懒得拍落在手上的灰尘，帕拉德一拳上去的时候碎了一嘴的牙，完全没有压制过的力道把人直接冲得后仰，没控制住平衡倒在地上，看样子是要晕一会儿，暂时起不来。  
似乎没有要躲最后一道攻击的打算，帕拉德直直接住了对准他脸的拳头，收紧了手不让人逃脱，简单得就像扭毛巾一样把那只手臂折断。  
骨头错位的清脆响声和痛苦的叫喊混着听起来会让人觉得害怕，帕拉德却只是兴趣缺缺的松开，放任那个人就这么如同被抽了筋一样跪了下去，瘫倒在他面前。  
拍了一下手上不知道还存不存在的灰，帕拉德微微抬高下颚，看着趴在地上不知道还有没有意识的几个人。  
“永梦不在的时候我可以不用装得那么无害，而且我和他不一样，没有手下留情的习惯。”  
“不过想玩的话，我随时奉陪。”

回到街道上的时候路灯已经亮起来了。帕拉德觉得肚子有点饿，于是决定去快餐店，如果能遇上永梦的话可就算是中头奖了。这个突如其来的想法把自己逗笑，他步伐悠闲地往预定的地方走，和刚才的样子判若两人。

05

借着要到医务室处理伤口的理由，永梦去了天台。站在护栏边，他拿出最后一支烟，把空了的盒子直接揉成一团丢进了不远处的垃圾桶里。左手护着火，轻车熟路地点燃，他看着楼下那棵树，风吹过就开始抖，但是他在的位置什么声音都听不到。  
不知道过了多久，烟头都在垃圾桶里躺了好一会儿。身后的门发出被打开的声音，永梦听见由远及近的脚步声，他没有转头，而是看向下面，其余的学生正两三作伴，找地方吃午餐。  
午休时间到了。

“永梦。”  
来人直接紧挨着他把手搭在了护栏上，永梦侧过去看了一眼，脸上当即就被贴了一瓶冰冰凉凉的汽水。  
“这是作为上次的回礼。”  
大概知道上次是哪次，永梦不太适应这样直接暴露在阳光下的亲热，帕拉德那个眼神落在身上，如果有黑暗作为掩护还好，此时此刻太过明显了会让他有点起鸡皮疙瘩，如果他是猫的话毛大概会立马炸开。  
嗯了一声作为回应，接过去也不怀疑人家有没有故意摇过就直接打开，不过幸好帕拉德对于这种毫无意义的行为兴趣为零，不然这身衣服就得换掉了。

永梦仰头喝了一口饮料，冰冰凉凉的甜和在嘴里炸开的小气泡让人心情舒坦，可他注意到了帕拉德太过灼热的视线，只好又转过头去，脸上就写着“又怎么了”这几个大字。  
谁知道对方一脸纯良，开口时关于哪壶不开提哪壶这件事却像最出色的弓箭手，准准命中十环，还是永梦最不想被命中的那一个。  
“永梦，你脖子上怎么有点红？”  
那件事倒是过去了几天，但是吻痕迟迟没有要消失的意思，稳固得就像白纸被晕上了红色的颜料。可如果做了掩饰反而会让人觉得欲盖弥彰，永梦就只好当它不存在，强行装作看不见镜子里就算把衬衫最上面的扣子扣好都遮不住的痕迹。

这人脸上的表情实在是太恰到好处了，纯真无辜，还带着一点真假不分的无知。永梦一下子哽住了，半天不知道怎么反应。  
他绝对是故意的！

罪魁祸首好像完全不知道对方的窘迫，看了一眼时间，然后说：“差不多要上课了，永梦，我该走了。”  
离开的步伐倒是看着真的有那么一点着急的意思，永梦没有太过直接地看着帕拉德离开，而是小心地瞄了一眼，然后在门响起被关上的声音时微微缩起了身体，自暴自弃地糊了一把脸，把手里还有点凉丝丝的易拉罐拿来贴着脸降温。  
下一秒身后再次传来门被打开又迅速关上的声音，永梦没忍住捏扁了手里的容器，散了汽的水几乎沾了满手，可黑了脸的人根本不在乎。  
帕！拉！德！

06

“上次的合作已经谈妥了。”帕拉德保持着适当的距离跟在格拉菲特身后，两人穿过走廊，往书房方向走。  
挂在墙上的壁灯把整块地方照得通亮，酝酿出的阴影也因此厚重又压抑。

“那边怎么说。”  
虽然家族上下的大部分事情还是自己在打理，但某些不会影响大局却能锻炼能力的事情，格拉菲特会交给帕拉德去做。作为将来的继承人，他有必要在恰当的场合抛头露面。  
“他们可以接受我们提出的条件，但是需要您在这边给他们开绿灯。”  
“胃口可真大。”  
“这些话差不多都该听腻了吧，用自以为了解的底细来作为要挟。”  
“你是怎么回答的？”

咔哒一声，书房门被打开，进去之后被帕拉德顺手关上。

“在见面之前我已经安排人查过了，他们去年收入了一批来源不明的货物，那些东西落在谁手里都既是肥肉又是炸弹，但这件事发生以后却像石沉大海，一点动静都没有。”  
“所以…”  
“但是在没有必要的时候亮出底牌是很愚蠢的行为。在自大的人面前不管真假，最好示弱。”  
格拉菲特没说话，绕过桌子坐下以后等待帕拉德的下文。  
“绿灯当然可以开，但是要怎么开，方式由我来决定。”  
点了点头当做赞赏，原本要示意帕拉德这件事情就告一段落的人却像是突然想起了什么一样，抬起手指点了点桌面。

“还有别的事情吗，父亲。”  
“虽然那个小少爷资质很不错…但我建议你最好现在去看看他。”  
“…什么意思。”  
“你心里清楚。”  
话还没说一半，就见帕拉德已经夺门而出。听着刺耳至极的坚硬物体相撞的声音，格拉菲特眉头都没皱一下，心里还慢悠悠地想着是不是需要叫人来进行修理。  
十几年都没见过帕拉德这么狼狈的样子，他突然略感愉悦。

07

左手挡住迎面而来的踢击，借势往后一退躲过来自另一个人的拳头。大脑已经有些跟不上，永梦只能全凭对危险的感知来对抗连续不断的袭击。现在的情况由不得他多想，这些人和以往来得不同，如果说原来的那些是耀武扬威的猴子，那这些就要凶猛多了，是习惯群体狩猎的狼。

一个不注意被打中了小腹，永梦没有硬抗，缓缓退了几步。他控制住使用过度后有些微微发颤的肌肉，屏气凝神，就像浑身绷紧了准备再次投入厮杀的豹子，浑身的狼狈和显眼的皮肉伤完全磨损不了他的锐利。  
对面的四人完全没有善罢甘休的意思，永梦心知不妙，但是后路已经被堵死，他必须放手一搏。

堪堪避过直取要害的攻击，永梦借着自己灵活的优势，以手刀快准狠的打散其中一人的后续动作。侧身让开冲着心窝袭去的一脚，将力量聚集在手肘，丝毫不敢放松的砸向那人的脸。  
后面还接着两道凌厉的攻击，而先前的两人已经打算再次加入混斗。

永梦勉强控制平衡避开了扫向下盘的脚，可再要反击的时候已经来不及，他无法，只能双臂作盾，挡在了面前。  
疼痛过了一会儿并没有传来，原本肉体受到重击的闷声直接被替代成了别的。骨头碎裂错位的声音永梦很熟悉，他觉得奇怪，于是放下手想一探究竟，却见到了意想不到的人。

冒出的鲜血大部分都落在了地上，滴滴答答的响，是彻底断裂的骨头戳进血肉，捣断血管带来的副产品。两个原本气势汹汹的人捂着不知道还有没有救的手跪在了一边，每一下粗喘还带着痛苦的吸气声，额头上冒出了大滴大滴的汗水，似是疼极。而另外两个在看清来人之后不敢贸然动作，规规矩矩地停在了原地。  
“帕拉…德……？”  
被叫出名字的人看上去笑得可开心，就好像看了一场精彩至极的表演还回味无穷一般。可那眼瞳中已经看不到一丝的光亮，原本被好好深埋在表象之下，如今却无法抑制的疯狂和暴怒令人心惊。  
永梦从未想象过，帕拉德会以这种模样出现在自己面前，一时间竟然忘了问为什么他会在这里。

轻描淡写地抬起脚，再毫不留情地踩上了方才打算下手的其中一人的手背，帕拉德的眼睛弯了一分，死死地盯着永梦的脸。  
“这是，在做什么呢？是在拍什么完全没有续集必要的搞笑电影吗？”  
这句话不是对着永梦说的，帕拉德少有的没有第一时间回应对方，而是说了一句让所有人都摸不着头脑的话。  
“少……”  
“嘘…我可没让你说这些。我想知道的是……”

说话间，脚下突然加了力道，凄厉的尖叫在片刻后就变成了哭嚎和求饶。

“为什么永梦会在这里？为什么你们敢对永梦出手？为什么你们敢让永梦受伤？”  
整只手似乎都被踩烂了，血肉混合着泥土脏作一团。安静是因为那人已经疼昏了过去，旁边除了永梦以外的三个人全都低下了头，身体止不住的发抖。

“帕拉德…”  
现在的状况有些不对劲，永梦听着帕拉德说话，他感觉一阵凉意从踏着的方寸源源不断地爬上背脊。  
“你们说，我怎么处理你们呢…不可原谅，真是不可原谅。既然敢对我的永梦下手，就要做好去死的觉悟。”  
“帕拉德！”  
眼前这个人似乎已经彻底失去了理智，姿态如同在对不知天高地厚的蝼蚁宣布它们的死讯。那种分不清是愉快还是癫狂的语气让永梦心头一跳，他往前两步缩短了两人的距离，直接给了帕拉德一击。  
因为并没有用多大力道，帕拉德虽然被打得偏过了头，脸上却没出现太明显的痕迹。

像是刚回过神来一般，帕拉德的手下意识摸上了被打的半脸，眼中终于挤进了一丝的光亮，他喃喃开口，如梦初醒。  
“永梦……”  
深吸了一口气，帕拉德强行无视了永梦的抵抗，直接把人搂在了怀里。那力道是十分的紧，让永梦都觉得疼，忍不住痛呼出声，先前生出的一些抵触全部都在他感觉到帕拉德的心跳和颤抖后烟消云散。  
抱着他的人，在害怕。

帕拉德似乎是察觉到了自己的难受，永梦觉得对方环着他的力气小了一些，让他不至于喘不过气来。然后永梦就由人这么抱着，听到头顶响起了阴恻恻的声音。  
“滚。”  
没有多余受伤的两个闻言立马扶起了倒在地上的人，而那个半跪的则踉跄着站起身跟了上去，那样的动作看上去就像再迟一步就会被恶鬼吞噬。

“永梦，和我回家，好不好？”  
这种已经是哀求的语气让永梦心软到根本无法拒绝。  
“好。”

08

“少爷，您回来了。”  
“嗯。”  
虽然有些惊讶，但是永梦在听到人对帕拉德的称呼之后却没动声色，顺便还打量着周围的一切，包括站在两侧全都低眉顺目恭恭敬敬的…仆人？

顿了一顿，帕拉德发现原本应该一起在这里的少了一个人。  
“管家呢？”  
“被家主安排去做事了。”  
“准备好伤药送到我房间来。”  
“是。”

被拉着往楼上走的永梦此时表象看上去半分不显，可心中却五味杂陈，步履沉重。  
少爷、家主，这两个词加之那些曾经被他强行忽略的违和感，如今都成了最强力的佐证。  
他已经懒得去想为什么这个人要不声不响的去平民校区扮演一个没有任何身世背景的好学生了，更懒得去想被自己堵在回家路上时他心中是不是嗤笑满满。现在这种状况，说好听点叫进退两难，说难听了，就是多说无益。

伴随着房间门被打开的声音，永梦终于没忍住笑了一声。见人不解的转过头来看他，他也懒得解释，劈头盖脸就给了对方一拳。  
“真有你的啊，帕拉德。”  
“永梦……？”  
看着帕拉德一脸无辜与不解地挡下他的攻击，永梦这个时候才是真的怒极反笑，不知道究竟是在气自己还是气他。

“来干一架吧，帕拉德。”  
“永梦，你的伤…”  
话也不等人说完，永梦就一脚上去了，被压制了之后再换其他方式攻击。只能说是攻击。他现在身上已经隐隐散发出杀气，就好像一旦突破防守就要撕碎帕拉德喉咙那般凶狠。

不知道究竟是哪里的伤口在疼，新旧叠加，这让永梦的动作偶尔有些滞涩与发软的迹象。可表面却看不出来半分，除了他自己，大概只有帕拉德知道。  
而帕拉德虽然没有开口阻止，该格挡的攻击他一下没落。面对这样的攻击别人可能没办法，但他接得易如反掌。  
毕竟从小就被丢到了人生地不熟的丛林里去彻底感受过了所谓的自然法则，稍微长大了被接回本家还要经常对付直面而来的暴力和躲在阴影里的暗杀，动荡不安的日子在亲生父亲彻底掌握了整个家族的生杀大权之后才有短暂的缓和。  
他的獠牙是浸过血的，而永梦的没有。这是他们唯一的区别。

似乎是明白现状无法轻易结束，帕拉德也懒得开口废话。两三下就把永梦的动作全都阻拦，直接压在了墙上，还空了一只手把房门关上反锁。  
解下领带，帕拉德迅速地把永梦的手腕绑在了一起，可对方还试图挣扎，并且想用牙齿把束缚咬开。帕拉德不会让他得逞，动作更快一步的镇压了他的反抗，大腿还不顾他乱动直接插到了双腿中间，直直的抵着还没有苏醒的性器。  
“你他妈发情了吗！？”  
“面对永梦，不发情都不太可能哦，对我来说。”  
“你——”  
不管永梦之后要说什么，骂帕拉德厚颜无耻还是别的，全都被堵在了一个吻里。

双手被捆着，还让人压在了头顶，命根子也被抵住，不知道是不是在摩擦，但是缓慢地起了热度。永梦的眉头皱的死紧，他尚且没有学会如何在接吻的时候呼吸，帕拉德就直接让他体验到了最糟糕的情况。  
下巴是被强制捏着的，直接就导致了嘴合不拢，更容易接受入侵。被两个舌头交缠来推拒去挤出的多余唾液顺着嘴角滑出。永梦能尝到一股子血的味道，大概是帕拉德的舌头舔过他的嘴角带进去的，伤口因此隐隐作痛，他却无法分心。

衬衫被没有耐心的人直接扯开，纽扣落在地毯上没有声响。帕拉德空余的那只手就这么摸了进去，摩挲着明显的伤疤和结痂脱落之后的皮肉，然后他动作熟练地解开了永梦的皮带，暂时没有往下触探的打算，就让裤子这么松垮垮的挂着。

与其说亲吻，帕拉德的动作更像是掠夺，直到他确认永梦因为缺氧而开始有些晕眩，并且流失了一部分力气之后，才多少把预备好的温情挤了出来。  
放松手上的力气，那双唇轻轻合上却无意识的留了用于喘息的缝隙。帕拉德吮吻永梦的唇肉，然后把舌头伸了进去，勾起终于安分的柔软纠缠，并且没有忘记好好的照顾牙肉，扫荡一圈他口中残留的血味。

房门到现在都还没有被敲响，是人知趣，也了解帕拉德的脾性，干脆将东西放在门口，不声不响地离开。

“永梦…”  
帕拉德的面孔呈现出的与平时完全不同。吐字方式就像把这个名字在嘴里反复咀嚼过无数遍才说出口一般，他的眼神与往常无异，却让永梦重新体会了一遍其中的意味。眼底看似是清澈的水在在流动，实则却是深不可测的沼泽。那份期盼像是一个陷阱，吸引着永梦往下陷落，他知道一旦踏步进去就再也无法抽身而出。  
永远，帕拉德永远都是用这样的眼神看着他。可这走神的一瞬间，永梦就再次无法推拒对方的亲吻。被直接侵入到口腔深处，缠着他的舌头吮吸，阵阵发麻，不知道是谁的唾液搅合在一起然后被他咽下。意识比刚才清醒一些，准确又没有任何延误的热是一场瓢泼大雨，把永梦浇了个通透，最重是两人交缠处。

喉咙里挤出有些沉闷的呻吟，吮吸带起的水声让人耳朵发烫。永梦被绑住的双手让帕拉德带着环住了他的脖子，原本分开他双腿的撤了出去。一只手贴上后背，另一只则勾起了有些飘忽的双腿，帕拉德就这么抱着永梦走向了床。

柔软的床铺凉丝丝的，没有温度，刚才的吻已经结束，永梦突然从那样的旖旎和温情里醒了过来，嗅到了危机的气味。他一个恋爱都没谈过几次的人，就要被某个他自己也有的东西塞进屁股里了。  
如果这个时候帕拉德站在床边还好，至少可以让他有一点逃跑的机会——大概。但是现在人就窝在他怀里，怕让他觉得太重还用两只手撑在了两侧。忽略不了的痒是发丝擦过皮肤带给他的，某些东西正在一点点和那天黑暗小巷里的重合。

灼热的吐息就打在颈窝里，永梦感觉自己的腰被微微抬起，两句身体相贴片刻后分开，他身下被塞进了一个枕头。  
“帕拉德。”  
“永梦？还是在生气吗。”  
“把我的手解开。”  
“不要。”  
帕拉德看上去又无辜了起来，手从永梦的肩膀处往上滑，直到摸上了凸起的骨节。  
“解开也可以哦，但是要等我插进去，确保永梦逃不掉才行。”

永梦就知道不该期待那张嘴里会说什么好话。他甚至都有点不知道自己什么想法，在最后的防线内裤被彻底脱掉的时候还能慢慢悠悠的，心平气和的再次开口：“为什么一定要选我？你这种身份，男男女女都不会缺的吧，而且——”  
“我看刚才在楼下叫你少爷那一位就不错。”  
偏了偏头，帕拉德好像真的是在思考这句话的可行性，可是永梦就那么几秒没看他，就被他摆弄成了双腿折叠门户大开的羞耻姿势，而且沾了润滑剂的手已经在穴口处打转了。

“！”  
人就挤在他双腿中间，腰下还被放了一个枕头，想要借力给帕拉德一脚已是不能，永梦又羞又怒，像是完全忘了刚才他在对方面前说了什么。  
可帕拉德倒像是在开学术研讨会那样严肃，往里探进了一个指节之后回答了他刚才的问题。  
“永梦觉得她不错啊…那就伤脑筋了，说不定明天新闻频道就会发布有人发现无名女尸的报道哦。”  
一时间，永梦竟然分不太清究竟是和男人做爱比较吓人还是因为自己一句话就会死人比较吓人。等脑子转了两个圈之后他觉得还是后面那个不要发生比较好。

“不…我在开玩笑。”  
“是吗？”

异物入侵的感觉是疼的，一个本不应该被使用的地方此时正被缓慢地打开，未知带来的些许慌乱和害怕让永梦心跳加速，身体也微微抖了起来，尚未被扩张的后穴也紧了紧，把帕拉德的手指夹得寸步难行。  
凑上去亲吻仰着头像是在追逐氧气的人，帕拉德的手安抚意味的擦过永梦的身体，从锁骨一路往下，在小腹处转了一圈勾起一阵颤抖之后握住半软的性器，动作温柔的上下摩挲。

置放在头顶的双手捏住了床单，永梦能感觉到某些熟悉又陌生的感觉正在渐渐回笼，它们能稍微掩盖住让他觉得不适应的异物感，这稍微让他放松了身体，然后被那根手指彻底进入了深处。  
为了减少永梦的难受，帕拉德将第二根手指放入的时候沾了更多的润滑剂，耐着性子埋进去抠挖，另一边还不忘继续取悦那已经彻底硬起来的分身。  
这个时候永梦才明白这个枕头的意义，他觉得自己的腰在变软，前端被抚摸带来的快感和身体被渐渐扩展开来的突兀感相撞，这对他而言是前所未有的。轻重不分的愉快是水，把他整个淹没。

舔弄着永梦的喉结，帕拉德在将第三根手指插进去时感受到了一阵紧缩和战栗。那人的呻吟蓦地拔高，让他心头一跳。手中的性器在释放后有些软，而他不在意手上的精液，润滑的手看上去快了些许，带着显而易见的急切。  
高潮后的身体比之前柔软，还更加诚实，埋在体内的三根手指被不断吸吮着，似乎要把它们吃到最深处才罢休，之前过量塞入的润滑剂已经彻底融化，抽插时会带出水声，这让帕拉德终于磨尽了耐心。

永梦完全不想承认自己的东西在帕拉德贴上来之后又硬了。完全属于另外一个雄性的阴茎正意图明显的贴在他的穴口，烫热无比，他甚至能感觉到塞进去的那小部分的触感。  
“永梦…”  
“闭嘴！”  
已经知道帕拉德要说什么的永梦觉得有些难堪又羞耻，隐隐的还为他的脸皮厚度感到惊奇，可下一瞬间他就没有埋怨的空闲了。

帕拉德倒是听话闭了嘴，可动作却完全不含糊，他握着永梦的腰，一寸一分地缓慢往里推入，直到抵达最深处，把褶皱撑到一丝也无。  
之前的不适放在此刻只能算是毛毛雨，永梦被逼出一滴泪来，不知是疼的还是压迫感让他难以承受。

更大块的湿痕把眼泪染出来的那部分盖掉，永梦的眼角被帕拉德舔过。他不停地急促地呼吸着，想借此驱赶一部分难受。  
“帕…拉德…啊……！”  
“对不起…永梦，我忍不住了…”不知道有多重的愧疚和抱歉都夹在一句话里，帕拉德没能忍住让用永梦挺过不应期。第一次接纳肉棒的后穴紧紧地咬着吸着，他的忍耐已经到达了极限。  
永梦感觉自己抖得厉害，心脏就好像要跳出来一样，而帕拉德那样的声音让他不知道到底该如何是好，虽然隐隐觉得心疼，却还是骂了一句混蛋。  
明明被弄了一塌糊涂，屁股里还得塞个那么大的东西是他，怎么感觉对方才是要被他搞的那一个。

舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，帕拉德把自己抽出了几分，然后钳住了永梦的腰往里撞。在掌握了永梦每次颤抖和呻吟的节奏之后他开始跟随着抽送，不慢还快，谈不上什么技巧，就这么凭本能地与对方交合。  
从很不妙的地方传来了从未经历过的舒爽和酥麻，不管主人的意愿如何，年轻的躯体已经开始主动获取快乐。永梦甚至已经有些忍不住想要迎合帕拉德的抽插。双腿缠上对方的腰，他不知道手上的束缚是什么时候，又是如何被解开，只能在帕拉德贴面上前的时候攀上他的背。

“永梦…”  
耳边的喃喃低语好像就没断过。帕拉德轻轻咬上耳垂时叫着永梦的名字，模糊的咬字和沙哑的声音让人一阵恍惚。  
最后几下抽送又快又深，还带着点凶狠。肠壁因为即将来临的高潮而紧紧搅在一起，被摩擦过一下就抖几分，敏感又湿润。  
呻吟早就让发声的人自己都觉得羞耻，也幸亏永梦正被帕拉德推在欲潮里，除了不断被塞满快感之外再想不到听不见别的东西。

捏住他的手腕，帕拉德把浑身瘫软的永梦搂在怀里，一遍遍吻过他的伤口。他手上的伤疤已经开始变淡，新增的瘀痕在不常见光的部位上，看着尤其刺眼。深浅交杂的未结痂伤口透出红色，每一下呼吸几乎都带出血，然后被舔舐。

“永梦，疼吗？”  
他诚实的点点头。

把人身下的枕头抽走，帕拉德凑上去贴近永梦躺着，手从腿根处插进缝隙里，抚摸揉捏后滑到了腿弯附近，抬起他的大腿，贴在背后，再次插了进去。  
新换上的套和内里的热形成反差，永梦被刺激得抖了抖，轻微的紧缩感让帕拉德的动作变快，每一下都要彻底碾过已经可以完全容纳他的内壁。  
腰侧的伤口被摩擦，后背上传过来的温度烫人，再加之直冲后脑的酥麻感，甜腻变调的呻吟在违背永梦主观意愿的情况下被交合逼出。性器已经再次勃起，跟着被抽插的频率微微抖动，往外流着透明的黏液。

永梦后颈处的细碎头发沾了汗水，有些迟钝地扫过在他被情欲滚过后渗出一层薄红的皮肤，并不明显的凸出骨节勾勒出让人心痒的脆弱质感。将抽送的速度放慢，帕拉德将吻附上，伸出舌头细细舔吮，然后将自己送到最深处。  
“永梦…”

掌心覆盖着的大腿内侧正在发抖，随着再一次契合绷紧。这一次，精液洒在了床单上，皮肤上的一部分有些被蹭掉，还有帕拉德亲吻时被卷走。  
永梦已经开始觉得累了，可帕拉德仍旧在他体内硬着，不断的抽插，在听得清那水声的现在让他几乎要无地自容。  
“帕拉德…够…够了…”  
没有回答，耳边的声音只是变成了低沉的粗喘。永梦被多的已经让他感受变钝的快感磨来磨去，在体内那根东西暂时停滞的时候察觉到自己又半硬了起来。  
饱胀感在帕拉德拔出去之后终于消失，永梦趴着平整呼吸，身体的颤抖和剧烈的心跳的来源让他无所适从。原本以为可以告一段落的事情却在熟悉的皮肤触感出现后再次开始。

“帕拉德……？！”  
“永梦…再做一次好不好？”  
“不好…放手！已经够……了啊……！”  
被再次进入的永梦这下才明白，帕拉德刚才那句话根本不是要征求意见，而只是单纯的告诉他，他已经带好套要插进去了。  
骂人根本无济于事，反而会助长帕拉德的兴致。永梦开始挣扎起来，干脆顶着让骨头都发软的快感，用手肘撑着身体，想自己从交合中脱离。可一旦分开少许，他立马就会被人捏着腰拉回去，然后受到更加猛烈的撞击，帕拉德还会恶意的碾过让他呻吟出声的地方，身下的床单已经被他捏到发皱。

后穴被蹂躏到的烫热的感觉永梦已经尝试过，可再次即将来临的高潮还是让人眼前发白。柔软的内侧湿润发烫，抖动抽搐着迫切的期待着被粗暴对待。埋在体内的整根肉茎几乎全部拔出，然后再次没入，直接填满到最深处。已经堆积过多的快感再次满溢。  
永梦被帕拉德锁在怀里，最后射出来时声音已经哑的不成样子了。


End file.
